


Proud

by ununquadius



Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Ptolemy's Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: "And if you work hard and do everything your master tells you, one day you will go there too, and I will be as proud of you as can be", said Mrs Underwood. Nathaniel wonders if this is true in the after Nouda's coup world.
Relationships: Kitty Jones & Nathaniel
Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Dia for the beta and for the prompt!
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Favourite Line. I like a lot of lines of the Bartimaeus Sequence, but I decided to chose this one that Mrs Underwood says to a young Nathaniel and that causes him to work harder: "And if you work hard and do everything your master tells you, one day you will go there too, and I will be as proud of you as can be". (The Amulet of Samarkand, Chapter 8)
> 
> Hope you like it!

“She said she would be as proud of me as could be,” Nathaniel said, falling silent at last, lost in his memories of a life that he didn’t feel as his anymore". 

“He looked at Kitty to see her reaction, but she had stood up some time while he was telling her his story, and had went to look through the big window. From his postered position in his bed, she looked like a dark, and pretty silhouette. She turned around, and sat on the armchair she had been occupying before. 

“She seemed nice, that Mrs. Underwood.” She picked up one of the pastries in the bedside table and nibbled at it. 

“She was. Kitty…”. He moved, uncomfortable, and let out a hiss of pain. It had been two weeks since Nouda’s coup, but his side was as painful as that day. 

“Are you alright? Do you need more painkillers?” A look of alarm crossed her features, and Nathaniel amused himself for a second thinking about how things had changed in just a few days when he, a magician, had a former Resistance member worried about his health. 

“I’m fine!” He had to repeat that a couple of times until Kitty believed him. “No, what I was going to ask you was… Do you think… I mean… Do you think Mrs. Underwood would be proud of me now?”

“Do you want my honest opinion or the soften one?” She asked, trying an innocent expression. 

“Since when do you soften me your thoughts?” 

“Right. I think she would be. Maybe she wouldn’t be proud of the right pain in the arse you were these past years, but now… Well, you’re an almost decent man, or teen. Whatever,” she finished with a smirk. 

“You sound like Bartimaeus.” He glared at her, but the effect was ruined by a new wave of pain.

“Seriously, Nathaniel. For what you’ve told me, she just wanted you to be happy, and well. And you’re in the way to that now. And after what happened two weeks ago with Nouda and all that… you saved London. I think she’d be really proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

Kitty hummed in response, and Nathaniel went back to his old memories, of an elderly woman busy in the kitchen of a big townhouse. He’d get better; he’d travelled a bit with Kitty as they had planned, and then he had no idea what would happen, but he thought that Martha Underwood would be finally proud of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
